Intimacy Vegetable
Guide Book Entry One of the demon realm vegetables, also known as “demon realm potatoes”. They are familiarly known by a corrupted version of that name, “demon realm taters”. These vegetables are similar in shape to the “potatoes” that exist in the human world, but they have a reddish tinge due to the influence of demonic energy. As one would expect from a demon realm food, they're a bit sweeter compared to potatoes. It's an all-purpose vegetable that can be eaten after being cooked in a variety of ways including simmering, roasting, and boiling. The most notable characteristic of these vegetables is that when they grow, they absorb the magical energy around them. Due to the energy absorbed, they may even grow massive, and change in taste, shape, and color. Anyway, the changes that occur due to the environment are remarkable. If we were to minutely classify them, as of the present, there are said to be hundreds or even thousands of varieties of intimacy vegetables, and they continue to increase in number even now. When cultivating intimacy vegetables, their nature is of course influenced by the location where they are being raised, as well as the demonic energy contained in the soil, water, and fertilizer. Additionally, in the case of cultivation by a man and his monster wife, the wife's monster race and individual peculiarities will also influence the produce. What has the biggest impact of all is the couple's love life including kinks, and the methods and frequency of having sex day after day. In other words, intimacy vegetables are crops that mainly receive a powerful influence from the magical energy that is released during sex by the couple cultivating them. We could probably even say they're the crystallization of a couple's love. Given the nature of these vegetables, they're not just grown by farmers. It seems there are typical families who also grow them in the garden and look forward to seeing what sort of intimacy vegetables will be produced. Additionally, farmers, and households involved in cultivating these vegetables can devote themselves to cultivar improvement while at the same time enjoying their sex life by trying out foods and drugs with varying effects. Everything about these crops varies considerably depending on the land of production and the producers. Since who produced it is extremely important, there are an extremely large number of crops that are sold using the producer's name like a brand. Also, “demon realm tater contests” are periodically held involving many farmers and regular families as well. Couples from all over proudly bring the crystallization of their love, intimacy vegetables. Every time a huge number of intimacy vegetables are gathered when these contests are held, new varieties are discovered. Some are so enormous that you have to look up at them, some are half transparent and can be seen through to the other side, and some are soft and flaky while raw in spite of not having been cooked, etc. It's turned out to be an event where one can enjoy looking and eating. Furthermore, remarkably, unlike what is seen in other vegetables, these vegetables don't have special effects or contain aphrodisiac compounds. However, since it's eating a crystallization of love that accumulated in the earth, the night after having eaten these, it's become customary for a couple to make love by having hotter, wilder sex than normal in order to return their love to the earth.Pg.47Intimacy Vegetable Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:IntimacyVegetable3.jpg|Scan of the Japanese Intimacy Vegetable page from World Guide II References Category:Items